


Stellar Performance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stellar Performance

Title: Stellar Performance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word Count: ~2100  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s challenge: #85: To use at least ten of the fifteen provided words in an HD story. I got all fifteen in, but I needed over 2K to do it. *sigh*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Warnings: character death ( _NOT_ Harry or Draco).  
A/N: Harry is treated to the performance of his life.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
allure  
matinee  
jade  
mountain  
bottle  
wax  
hot  
drenched  
mouth  
parsimony  
word  
butterscotch  
marshmallow  
dictionary  
table

  
~

Stellar Performance

~

The night Harry finally gave in and went to the Phoenix Feather was the night everything changed. The allure had been irresistible; too many people had told him about the show there, the one that had to be seen to be believed, so Harry caved and, despite his natural parsimony, got tickets. It was time he allowed himself to go out again, to spend his own money without guilt.

Ginny would have had something to say, but she was gone, a casualty of war, and now Harry was alone. So, he would give himself this treat. He would spring for a night out.

And not just for the matinee, oh no, for the midnight show. _That_ was the spectacle with the amazing word-of-mouth reputation.

The performer called herself Jade and no one knew more that that. She was purported to be so beautiful that no one could resist. Harry’d snorted at that.

He’d seen beauty before. He’d make his own decision about that.

When the fateful evening arrived, Harry met Neville and Bill after work and they walked over to the club together. Ron and Hermione had become too domestic for midnight shows, although Ron had asked for a detailed report the next morning.

When they were seated at their table, Harry ordered a bottle of ale and looked around with interest. The club was circular, with a central stage. The entire place was simply but elegantly decorated in shades of grey, black and silver. A formally dressed band was in the corner playing jazz, and the clientele seemed to consist of courting couples.

Neville and Bill, having decided on Firewhisky, sipped their drinks and sent smouldering looks towards each other. Harry sighed. He loved that they were an item, but going out with them was an exercise in frustration. While he didn’t begrudge them, he wanted what they had but didn’t see that he’d ever have that sort of relationship with anyone. Even what he’d had with Ginny hadn’t been as all inclusive as Neville and Bill’s relationship appeared to be.

At precisely midnight the lights went dim but for a single spotlight that drenched the centre of the stage. The show started with a disembodied voice that simply said, “Ladies and gentlemen, Jade.”

Into that spotlight stepped the most gorgeous creature Harry had ever seen. She was clad in a strapless silver gown that clung in all the right places, setting off her curves to perfection. Her jet black hair cascaded straight down past her shoulders to stop at her tiny waist. But what made the breath catch in Harry’s throat were her eyes. They were grey, almond-shaped, and as they met Harry’s, amused.

Red lips parted and Jade began to sing, her throaty contralto sending shivers up Harry’s spine. He couldn’t remember when a woman had affected him like this.

“Climb every mountain...”

Harry’s eyes swept her body, making note of every curve, and he began breathing hard. What was it about her?

“Ford every stream...”

She was moving closer and it took Harry a moment to realize she was still staring at him, walking towards _him_. That sultry voice wrapped around his cock and squeezed.

“Follow every rainbow...” she sang, and Harry hung on every word, his mouth open, riveted.

“Till you find your dream...” Jade breathed, standing directly in front of Harry and singing as if only to him. Harry felt himself drowning in her eyes, falling, and he welcomed it.

Deafening applause jerked him out of his stupor and he blinked, looking around. Where had she gone?

“You okay, Harry?” Neville asked, leaning forward.

Bill grinned. “Does he look okay?” he asked, shaking his head. “You look like melted wax, mate. Pull yourself together. She’s a hot one, and you’re not the first to fall under her spell, but you still have a shot.”

“A shot?” Harry took a sip of his drink, suddenly needing to wet his very dry mouth.

Bill smiled knowingly. “Rumour has it that Jade occasionally invites a lucky audience member back for a ‘private performance’.” He winked. “Seems to me that she’s made her choice for this evening.”

Harry blushed. “Oh but I couldn’t...”

“Why not?” Neville asked, sitting forward. “You need to have some fun, Harry. Ginny wouldn’t have wanted you to mourn her forever. It’s time you, well, got some.”

“Neville!” Harry wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. God help him, but was Neville Longbottom actually giving him sex advice? Although, was that so strange? _He’s definitely getting more action that you are,_ the Ron-sounding voice in his head said.

Bill was laughing. “You have to admit he’s right,” he chuckled.

Harry flushed. “Maybe,” he finally allowed. “But I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Doesn’t look as if you’ll have to,” Neville said.

“Wha--?” Before he could respond to that, a server was offering him an envelope.

“From Jade,” the man said, a frankly appraising look in his eyes.

Harry opened the envelope, blinking as he read the card inside.

“So?” Bill asked.

Harry shrugged. “She wants to meet me.” He rose, ignoring the almost identical grins on his friends’ faces. “I’ll be right back.”

Neville shook his head. “Somehow I doubt that,” he said. “And if you do come right back, I’ll really be worried about you.”

Holding up two fingers in an impolite gesture, Harry walked away, cheeks burning as his friends’ laughter drifted after him.

“This way, Mr. Potter,” the server said, leading him down a secluded hallway. The noise of the club faded and soothing silence fell around them as they walked. Even their footsteps were muffled. When they arrived at a door, the man gestured. “Jade awaits you in her dressing room.”

Harry knocked, entering when he heard the instruction to do so. “Hello?” he said as he walked into a large room. It was decorated in shades of green and silver.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Harry Potter,” a sultry voice said, and Harry spun to see Jade, now wrapped in a silver dressing gown and carrying a cocktail, sauntering towards him. “You actually came. I wasn’t sure you would. Would you like a butterscotch martini?”

“Um, no thanks,” Harry said. “I... You were amazing out there tonight.”

“Was I?” An odd note entered Jade’s voice. She took a long sip of her drink and placed it on a table. “So you hoped for a private show?”

“No! I mean yes, you were amazing but no, I wasn’t expecting anything...”

“You just popped back because I invited you, then? You weren’t expecting anything?”

“Not really,” Harry said, eyes narrowed. Without the orchestra obscuring her voice, Jade sounded very familiar. “Do I know you?”

Jade shrugged elegantly. “I don’t know. Do you? Perhaps this will help.” She removed her wig, placing it on a stand on the table beside her, and when shoulder-length white-blond hair was revealed, Harry’s eyes widened and he sucked in a shocked breath.

“Malfoy?” he squeaked.

Malfoy smirked. “You mean you really didn’t know it was me?” he asked. He shook his head. “Perhaps my revelation was a bit premature. I thought you were toying with me.”

Harry rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “I had no idea,” he admitted. “I can’t believe it. You’re an amazing woman, Malfoy. I even...” He flushed and looked away.

Malfoy’s eyes swivelled to his. “You even what, Potter?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s just... I _really_ thought you were a woman,” Harry muttered.

“Why?”

“No reason.” Harry knew he had to get out of there immediately, before he embarrassed himself too much.

Malfoy began to laugh. “Oh, Potter, you didn’t, did you?”

Harry looked over at him.

“You thought I was a woman and you got aroused, didn’t you?” Malfoy asked. “Oh, don’t worry about it,” he said when he saw Harry’s stricken face. “It happens all the time.”

“What do you mean ‘don’t worry about it’?” Harry said. “I am not gay!”

Leaning back against the wall, Malfoy considered him for a moment. “Perhaps you’re bi,” he said. “Or just not as straight as you thought.”

“Bi?”

“Or perhaps,” Malfoy continued, pushing off from the wall and slinking towards him, “you’ve been lying to yourself all these years. Maybe you like boys, Potter, and this was the first time you could admit it to yourself.”

“No way! You’re dressed up like a woman. I thought I was getting hard for a woman.”

Malfoy smiled. “Mm, well there’s a way to test that,” he all but purred. Undoing the belt of his dressing gown, he allowed it to slide off his shoulders and pool on the floor. Underneath he was topless, his arms surprisingly muscled, and wearing only a pair of thin, green boxers. His erection was immediately obvious.

“You’re aroused!” Harry said.

“I never said I wasn’t,” Malfoy said, moving closer. “The question is, are _you_?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he started backing up. “What? I... No, stay away...” But Malfoy had already reached him and had him up against the door.

“Let’s check, shall we?” he murmured.

Too stunned to do anything but stand there, Harry gasped as Malfoy’s hand slipped into his robes and unerringly found his prick, which had, predictably, begun to fill.

“Very nice,” Malfoy said, moving is hand in a rhythmic motion. “This is not proving your lack of attraction to me, however.”

“You’re fondling me,” Harry protested. “Anyone would respond to that.”

“Is that so?” Malfoy leaned in. “You think straight men like it when other men touch them?”

“I...”

“How about when they kiss them?” Malfoy whispered, pressing his nose to Harry’s neck as he spoke. “Do straight men respond to that do you think?”

“Sod them,” Harry growled. “ _I_ respond to it.” His lips twisted. “Apparently I respond to _you_.”

Malfoy smiled. “Good thing I’m not a tease,” he said. “Well, not much of a tease at any rate.” And before Harry could react, he found himself being devoured by Malfoy’s mouth.

Surrendering to the moment, Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy, hauling him as close as possible, and as Malfoy’s knee slipped in between his legs to press against his erect prick, Harry moaned, the sound being swallowed by Malfoy.

As they kissed, Malfoy’s hands fumbled with Harry’s robes, finally managing to free his cock. Harry arched closer at the intimate touch, and when his hands pushed Malfoy’s pants down and their cocks brushed against each other, he whimpered.

That needy sound seemed to galvanize Malfoy and dragging his lips off Harry’s, he gathered their cocks in his hand and started to stroke, even as he sucked vicious kisses into Harry’s neck.

“Oh God,” Harry groaned, his head falling back to hit the door with a thud as pleasure spiralled through him. “That’s--”

“Mm, yes, it is,” Malfoy murmured around Harry’s Adam’s apple, his hand speeding up its movements. “So, still convinced that women are the way to go?”

“I... Please, Malfoy...”

“Can’t you admit that perhaps having a prick up your arse, or in your mouth, is just as appealing?” Malfoy continued, licking Harry’s jaw.

The imagery was too much and with a choked sob, Harry came spurting over Malfoy’s hand and cock, his body trembling as he did so. Gasping into his shoulder, Malfoy convulsed as well, and Harry felt hot liquid hit his bare stomach.

His bones the consistency of marshmallows, Harry could barely stay upright, and it was with a sigh of relief that he slid down the door and onto the floor, ending up huddled in a graceless heap with Malfoy curled around him.

Perhaps it was time to rethink his sexuality, was Harry’s first coherent thought in the aftermath. “Bisexual, you think?” he asked.

Malfoy chuckled. “I’ve a dictionary in here somewhere if you’d like to look it up,” he said.

Harry shook his head. “I’ll defer to you in this,” he said. “Something tells me you’re an expert.”

“You could say that,” Malfoy replied. “So how did you like the private show?”

“It was amazing. Do you...give them often?”

Malfoy smiled. “Occasionally. Why? Interested in a repeat performance?”

Harry pursed his lips and eyed Malfoy speculatively. “Definitely.”

Yes, it was time to let the past go. For the first time in months, Harry was looking forward to the future.

~


End file.
